icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09 NAHL Season
This is the North American Hockey League 2008-09 season. Franchise changes *The Texas Tornado sat out for the season due to arena renovations. *The Fargo-Moorhead Jets went inactive. *The Southern Minnesota Express relocated to the Detroit area and were renamed the Motor City Machine, while the Owatonna Express replaced the team in its former city. *The Albert Lea Thunder and the Wenatchee Wild were added as expansion teams. Standings Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Central Bismarck Bobcats 58 43 13 2 0 202 121 88 North Iowa Outlaws 58 35 18 5 0 229 171 75 Owatonna Express 58 29 24 5 0 214 189 63 Alexandria Blizzard 58 26 26 6 0 180 201 58 Albert Lea Thunder 58 4 49 5 0 112 309 13 North US National Under-18 Team 58 37 16 5 0 230 154 79 Mahoning Valley Phantoms 58 36 17 5 0 224 173 77 Traverse City North Stars 58 34 17 7 0 182 171 75 Alpena IceDiggers 58 27 25 6 0 157 184 60 Marquette Rangers 58 26 24 8 0 165 170 60 Motor City Machine 58 11 45 2 0 134 254 24 South St. Louis Bandits 58 42 9 7 0 213 119 91 Topeka Roadrunners 58 42 11 5 0 204 138 89 Wichita Falls Wildcats 58 24 25 9 0 163 203 57 Springfield Jr. Blues 58 25 28 5 0 183 185 55 West Fairbanks Ice Dogs 58 39 12 8 0 226 152 86 Wenatchee Wild 58 35 19 4 0 197 182 74 Alaska Avalanche 58 23 30 5 0 172 224 51 Kenai River Brown Bears 58 14 37 8 0 167 254 36 Robertson Cup Playoffs First Round *Team USA defeated Alpena 3 games to 1 (5-3, 2-5, 4-1, 4-1) *Mahoning Valley defeated Traverse City 3 games to 2 (5-4, 3-4, 3-0, 2-4, 2-1) *Bismarck defeated Alexandria 3 games to 1 (3-1, 0-3, 3-2, 4-1) *Owatonna defeated North Iowa 3 games to 1 (7-6, 4-1, 1-2, 2-1) *St. Louis defeated Springfield 3 games to 1 (3-1, 1-4, 2-0, 3-0) *Topeka defeated Wichita Falls 3 games to 2 (3-2, 6-3, 1-2, 1-4, 4-2) *Fairbanks defeated Kenai River 3 games to none (4-1, 7-1, 5-2) *Wenatchee defeated Alaska 3 games to 1 (3-4, 4-2, 4-2, 6-3) Second Round *Mahoning Valley defeated Team USA 3 games to 2 (4-1, 4-6, 4-0, 1-3, 2-1) *Bismarck defeated Owatonna 3 games to 2 (4-1, 1-3, 3-2, 1-2, 6-3) *St. Louis defeated Topeka 3 games to 1 (3-1, 3-1, 0-1, 2-1) *Wenatchee defeated Fairbanks 3 games to 1 (6-4, 4-3. 3-5, 3-2) Robertson Cup Round Robin *Mahoning Valley defeated Bismarck 4-2 *Wenatchee defeated North Iowa 4-3 *St. Louis defeated Wenatchee 6-0 *Mahoning Valley defeated North Iowa 2-1 *Wenatchee defeated Mahoning Valley 5-4 *St. Louis defeated Bismarck 5-2 *St. Louis defeated Mahoning Valley 5-2 *Bismarck defeated North Iowa 3-2 *Wenatchee defeated Bismarck 3-2 *North Iowa defeated St. Louis 4-2 Final *St. Louis defeated Wenatchee 3-2 Category:2009 in hockey Category:NAHL seasons Category:North American Hockey League